Never Been Better
by Miamorevalentina
Summary: What if he is her prince charming with a power speed of light?Kid Flash took a liking to Jinx, and during their encounters, he alternately flirted with her.He tried to convince her to denounce her life of crime. He will be her light and she was a lonely candle in a dark room which it could not lighten itself.Only he could helped her see it.


This is my first Flinx story. Hope you like it...or not.. ;)

I don't own this story.

* * *

My name is Nicole Diaz Lucky. I'm 18 years old now. 18 years, I have a special powers.

I don't think that the gift are giving to me is good luck. I'm bad luck. I rather called myself as Jinx.

My life is more miserable because I'm adopted child. Mother Mae- Eye found me at the street and she adopted me as her own child.

Even worst she had a step-daughter named Kitten Walker .

She is the worst sister I could ever have. Everyone called her Princess.

She was adored and lavished with attention and expensive gifts. She'll do anything to be better than everyone else and

make them jealous.

* * *

The moon- a delicately arched crescent- was weeks away from being full. I was enjoying the view of the moon shine the earth at night

time from my window.

I remembered that when I was at the museum, tried to steal back the amulet, a red-head boy called himself the fastest boy alive and

wanted me to trust him. That time I was acting all a little bit dramatic.

"Where would I go?"

"What will I do?"

He reached out his hand towards me.

"Trust me."

The last time I saw him is he gave me a rose in a white porcelain vase after I reject See-More offer. I kept it until now.

All this time my goals is to rise among the ranks of villains and I also idolized Madame Rouge of the Brotherhood of Evil, before Kid Flash stepped in to change my mind.

I'm a villain named Jinx who wanted to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers just letting Kid Flash's words struck a chord within me. Telling me to see the light.

"Huh", I sighed at my thoughts. I was weak because of that cocky speedster.

If he gave me one more chance to change me to good and he wanted me to trust him, I ask myself, "Should I ? "

I walked toward my desk and picked up my sketch book and started sketching what is in my mind.

His face so sincere and those blue sapphire eyes beaming with hope that I will reached out my hand to him.

My hand start sketching his whole face and remember the whole details of his face except I really don't know what's behind his mask.

It was two month past since the incident, I'm still wondering if he remembers me.

"Finish at last!" Holding my sketch book and look at the master piece that I have created a few minutes ago.

Looking at the picture, it reminds me when I imprisoned him in a cage. That time I wasn't adopted by Mother Mae Eye.

I was with my old team called The Hive Five. All they only do is stealing and robbed banks, museums and food except me.

I'm only intent on hunting for interesting attires and accessories rather than getting rich. If it was desperate, I just joined them.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I came towards to him. Close enough to see his face.

"There's something about you is different."

"I think you can do better."When he said like that, it makes me surprise and lost in his eyes.

To be honest I started to like him.

"Diaz!" a sudden high screeching voice calling my name and a loud pounding knock behind my door.

Before I could say, "Come in" she just kind of barge in, like she always do.

"Have you seen my new lip gloss flavor?"

"Sorry, Kitten! I haven't seen it. But I'm really busy right now. Can I ignore you some other time?!"

"Urgh!" she ignore me walk towards my door and slamming it really hard.

Kitten and I do not get along. I'm guessing it's probably due the fact that she's really hates my guts.

And if this isn't enough torture, she is forever gossiping and a total snob.

She is always blabbing about my personal business. I do not like people blabbing about my personal business.

I pull out my drawer and take out a special box. I open it and smiled. A white porcelain vase with a single rose inside that I preserve.

Dear Whom I know,

11 pm that day at the museum,

First time we met at the museum,

You said it in a simple way,

Make me see the air around of my ways,

And trying to convinced me to turn good,

We barely knowing each other,

How strange that I don't know you at all.

I told myself don't attached but in my mind I play it back.

The feeling you can know so much,

without knowing anything at all.

Why are you giving me a rose?

Is it our fate to meet each other?

~Jinx.

* * *

How's the story? Please review or comment... if there's mistake... :)

(Mi Amore Valentina)


End file.
